


Just kiss me

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Harpoe + Just kiss me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss me

Monroe was nervous.

She didn’t get nervous. She was avoiding Harper and she hated it. All she ever wanted to do was pull the girl close and kiss her. All she wanted to do was hold her and be there for her and she hated it. It made her nervous. She loved her and she wanted to tell her and she couldn’t.

When Harper cornered her a week after she started to avoid her, Monroe blushed.

“Why are you avoiding me,” Harper demanded crossing her arms.

It was supposed to be intimidating but Monroe could only find it adorable.

“I’m…I’m not.”

“You are and I want to know why. NOW!” Her voice raised at the end.

Monroe just stared at her feet and Harper huffed in annoyance.

“Monroe you’re my best friend besides Raven and you’re avoiding me and I don’t know what I did wrong, can you just tell me so I can fix it.”

The last part was spoken in a broken and cracked whisper. Monroe heard the pain in her voice and instantly felt bad.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Harper. You didn’t do anything. I just. Harper everytime I see you I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you close and kiss you. I want to hold you at night and be with you. I want to be with you and it kills me because you’re my best friend but I’m in love with you and I can’t handle that. You didn’t do anything,” Monroe said, looking up at her best friend. She couldn’t figure out the look on Harper’s face but it made her nervous all over again.

“Just kiss me, Monroe.”

She wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting pity. At the worst, rejection.

“What?”

“I said,” Harper moved closer to her, backing her against the wall of the building they were standing outside of, “just kiss me.”

She slid her hand up to Monroe’s cheek and moved closer, searching Monroe’s eyes. Asking for permission. Monroe nodded her head and Harper leaned in, filling the gap. Monroe slid her eyes closed as Harper’s lips met hers. It was a slow, sweet kiss that left her breathless. The kiss deepened and Monroe slid her tongue across Harper’s bottom lip. Harper responded by opening her mouth into the kiss and let Monroe’s tongue meet hers.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. When they pulled away for much needed air, Harper rested her forehead against Monroe’s and chuckled lightly.

“I love you too you idiot. If you would have just talked to me you would have known that.”

Monroe smiled weakly at her

“I love you Harper, I love you so much.”

Harper smiled brightly at her and kissed her again.

“I love you so much Monroe.”


End file.
